


Gong

by yeaka



Category: Croc (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A gobbo waits to be rescued.





	Gong

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t know if anything’s ever made me as happy as this game did as a child.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Croc: Legend of the Gobbos or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The haunting melody hits its peak, crescendos, and starts up again, in the same rhythmic, eerie wail that’s been droning on in the background the entire time that he’s been in the cave. He doesn’t know exactly how long that is, because he doesn’t have a clock with him, and he can’t see the sun—the ceiling is a bottomless black pit that swallows up the light. The gobbo plops down onto the rocky floor, cushioned by his own fur, and shivers. However long it’s been, it’s been too long. 

He could ask the demonic-looking whatever-they-ares that seem to be patrolling the cave. They must know what’s going on. They look like miniature versions of the enormous, terrifying green thing that stormed into the village and started plucking gobbos off the grass. The creepy monsters around him must be working for that villain. But they don’t seem to understand gobbo, and when does call out to them, they only laugh. And not a pleasant laugh. It just makes him feel worse, so he keeps to himself instead, moping in the corner of his oversized cage and watching the red-hot lava spit in the pit before him. 

His tail flicks against the earth. A new idea swells up in him—he can see a lot through the bars. He can see the rounded platforms that lead upwards across the lava. Maybe, if he really tried, if he summoned enough courage and embodied bravery, he could try to squeeze through the bars and hop his way back up to freedom. 

But then the laughing bad guys might come after him, or he might trip and fall into the lava, or he’d get stuck between the bars and make a fool of himself. He lets out a high-pitched squeal of distress and hopes the other gobbos are faring better. He hopes most of them are at least on the surface, where they can see the sun. He hopes King Rufus stays strong and will throw an amazing party when they’re all home, safe and sound. 

A blur of green races past the cage, and the gobbo hops to his feet, shaking again with nerves. But it’s not the big baddie that Rufus called Baron Dante. It’s a particularly tall honourary-gobbo with no fur, a yellow underbelly, and one snaggletooth. The gobbo hops and cheers as his familiar friend tail-whips the cackling lackeys away and rushes over to the cage. 

He produces a silver key, and the entire thing dissolves. The gobbo’s so happy he could cry. 

He does a little victory dance around Croc, trilling gratefully, then zooms off to where he belongs.


End file.
